Confrontación de lideres
by Mizuuh
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos chicos se encadenan?. Situación muy rara por cierto, pero ¿Qué esperaban de dos mentes brillantes?...Capitulo 10 "Objetos anhelados II". Humor, por que no todo fue solo muerte.
1. Chapter 1

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_**Desesperación **_

Esto ya era demasiado, sobrepasaba los límites, incluso para una mente brillante como la suya.

-Hoy estas muy distraído Yagami-kun ¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó el "raro" que lo sacó repentinamente de sus "sueños alcanzables"

_Que le importa lo que éste pensando, eso es asunto mió. Malditasea que hasta en mis pensamientos se entrometa…_Eso lo estaba irritando de sobra-...En nada…-… ¡_Rayos que dije!_

Dedo en la boca, cara de psicópata, esto no corre en lo que podría llamarse "normal"-…Esa no es una respuesta lógica para ti Yagami-kun - _Evasión de respuesta 7 por ciento_

Cualidad, pensar rápido- Sólo probaba cuán atento estabas, y sí, mi deducción estaba en lo correcto - Tonto, pero había unas míseras probabilidades de credibilidad.

Cualidad, desconfianza-...Bueno…entonces creo que haz acertado Yagami-kun…Digno de Kira...- _Round one ¡Winner!_

Vena asesina al asecho. Emergiendo de los mechones castaños de la frente a espaldas de Ryuuzaki que estaba degustando de una exquisita pieza de pastel de fresas y una taza de café. Claro. Lo bastante distraído, como para poner atención al enemigo que lo acosaba discretamente.

* * *

_Me divertí mucho escribiendo este cortito capitulo, espero que les guste y lo hayan disfrutado, pronto se vendrán más. Bueno si sólo les interesa pueden dejar sus comentarios. Gracias por leer._


	2. Avanzando lentamente

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**_Todo termino feliz_**

Cuando ya la ira comenzaba a "casi" segar sus razonamientos. Casi, por que obviamente es Light Yagami.

-Ryuuzaki…ten cuidado al comer tú pastel tan rápidamente.-Sonrisa malévola y vena asesina al acecho. Realmente esto no es nada bueno. ¿Él era un chico racional? Sí, por supuesto, sólo eran sus nervios.

-¿Por qué lo dices Yagami-kun?-Ésta vez se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente con cara de preocupación, dejando de disfrutar su pedazo de pastel que se había reducido a su cuarta parte.

-Porque la verdad, siempre engulles despreocupadamente tus dulces, querido Ryuuzaki, pero siendo tú el mejor detective del mundo, deberías tener más cuidado de lo que te llevas a la boca…-

Eso si que había sido un golpe bajo para el joven desaliñado, no por la "advertencia", si no por que alguien se había atrevido a meterse entre él y sus dulces. Pero la tranquilidad era primordial.

-Yagami-kun estas diciendo que podría pasar…que mis pasteles…mis dulces…-Los ojos por poco se le salían de sus orbitas

-Así es, hasta que por fin te diste cuenta…-Decía mientras asentía con una convicción, que hasta el mismo se creía y apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico.-_Caíste…-_

-Creo que tienes razón joven Yagami, existe una probabilidad de que mis pasteles contengan sustancias ilegales…Sé que te preocupas por mí, querido Light, pero ya soy bastante grande, aunque no lo parezca, para cuidarme sólo. Gracias de todas maneras.- Mientras se disponía a seguir con la degustación del pedacito de pastel que le quedaba.

Ahora Light era quien por poco se le salían los ojos de sus orbitas. Aunque se esperaba tal respuesta del compañero de cadenas, igualmente le cayó como balde de agua fría. Ésta vez trataba de controlar a duras penas la mano en forma de puño que le rogaba dejar su marca en el rostro del blanco compañero.

-¡Ryuuzaki!-Fue cuando giro bruscamente de la silla al chico, hizo unos movimientos extraños con los brazos, abalanzándolos de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente, tomo por su camiseta al muchacho, haciendo que le mirara directamente a la cara. Encontrándose de sorpresa con unos grandes ojos negros abiertos con una expresión que irradiaba pánico.-_…Realmente no es para tanto…-_

Fue lo último que pensó, cuando comenzó a sentir una sensación de humedad que le produjo un incomodo escalofrió, en cierta protuberancia característica de los hombres, un poco más debajo de la cintura. Fue cuando dirigió la mirada directa hacía aquel lugar, mientras aún sostenía al chico de la camiseta con ambas manos.

Su rostro prácticamente se desfiguro, al ver que Ryuuzaki con una mano apoyaba el plato en cierta parte de su espectacular anatomía, y que había alojado tiempo atrás el pedazo de pastel...-…¡Pasteel!...-

-¿¡Que me haz hecho idiota!?-Mientras se separaba de golpe del chico y sacaba el plato que se había incrustado en "aquella" parte encima del pantalón embarrándola de crema espesa y de pedacitos de fresas.

-Pero Yagami-kun técnicamente es tu culpa, tú fuiste quien me tomó por la camisa tan bruscamente, que me hiciste perder el equilibrio mientras yo sostenía el plato.-

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, de que seas tan idiota, para perder el equilibrio de esa forma!.-

-Pues yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que estés desarrollando progresivamente una especie de síndrome de violencia extrema, por tú estrés.-

-¡Sí tienes la culpa!

-Pero Yagami-kun, estoy cerca de ti durante todo el día, como para escuchar lo que me dices en un tono moderado. Además estas aceptando que estas así de irascible por culpa del estrés que hace…-

-Déjalo quieres, mejor me iré a limpiar. Párate -Ya resignado a todo

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos. No te preocupes Light-kun, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites -Mientras se paraba y caminaban juntos hacía el cuarto de baño, que quedaba a sólo unos cuantos metros de la oficina central.

-Gracias Ryuuzaki…tus palabras me han dado una baga esperanza…Vamos.-

Cuando ya a duras penas, finalmente logró sacarse todos los restos del dulce de su pantalón, sin embargo le quedo una mancha de agua que abarcaba un gran espacio. Se dispusieron a salir del cuarto y dirigirse a seguir con el trabajo.

-Oye Ryuuzaki he conseguido los informes que comprueban el alza económica que han tenido alg…- Matsuda se interrumpió así mismo. Cuando apreció el pantalón de Light.

Mientras los genios quedaron atónitos, ante lo que Matsuda había prestado atención, y que por obviedad estaría imaginando una infinidad de cosas. Realmente conocían al "pervertido del grupo"

_-…Light…mancha…Ryuuzaki…baño…- _Pensaba Matsuda con los ojos abiertos y estático sin lograr unir ninguna palabra. Lo intentaba. Esfuerzo inútil.

_-Seguramente, ésta imaginando una situación en la que yo…y Ryuuzaki…-_No movía un músculo. Bueno la verdad, esperaba que Ryuuzaki dijera o hiciera algo. Valla perdida de tiempo.

_-…Light…Matsuda…informes…pastel…KIRA…-_Pensaba con un dedo en la boca y mirando hacía el cielo. Él si lograba unir todas las palabras, a tal grado que jugaba haciendo sopas de letras y puzzles mentales.

Cuando de repente, se escucho una enorme carcajada, que sacó de pensamientos a los genios. Era Matsuda.

-Light…Jajajaja…¡¿Qué te pasó?! Jajajaja. –Trataba de balbucear, mientras se agarraba el estomago de risa.

-No, estaba equivocado, era de esperarse de un idiota como Matsuda.-Decía entre dientes, mientras la vena asesina volvía a asomarse.

-¿De qué hablas Yagami-kun?- Llamó la atención del castaño

Fue lo último que preguntó cuando esta vez vio que Light golpeaba de un puñetazo la mejilla de Matsuda tras las burlas dirigidas al joven genio.

-Lo siento Light-Decía cabizbajo y con remordimiento, mientras se sobaba la mejilla que ahora estaba roja por tanto tacto.

-Ya me desahogue…Vamos Ryuuzaki a seguir con el trabajo.-Mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina por un pastel Light-kun.-Mostraba su mejor carita de perrito pequeño.

-Esta bien, vamos.-Así se dirigieron a la cocina por el preciado objetivo de Ryuuzaki.

* * *

_Si que siii, me divertí mucho con este capitulo, me reía yo misma de lo que escribía x). Me he pasado bastante mucho de palabras para un drabble, pero ustedes entenderán, la inspiración a veces no se puede detener x). Espero que les guste y pronto se vendrán más capítulos. Gracias por los comentarios, me dejan ultra feliz, para seguir escribiendo. Si sólo les interesa pueden dejarme una opinión. Besos y sigan leyéndome._


	3. De a poco vamos

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_**La noche especial**_

Después de la embarazosa situación en la que se vieron envueltos los jóvenes genios con el "pequeño, frágil y nunca muy bien ponderado Matsuda". Ya era hora del término de trabajo por hoy y del comienzo del esperado y bendito "descanso". Pero ésta "noche" sería _especial_.

-Ryuuzaki, creo que hemos terminado por hoy-

-Sí, tienes razón Yagami-kun, ya es suficiente trabajo por hoy. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Así prosiguió Light para ir a acomodar las mantas y almohadas que estaban perfectamente dobladas en uno de los sofás de la oficina central y en el que había descansado sólo a momento durante una semana. Claramente por el trabajo.

-Light-kun¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?-Interrogó mientras observaba con las manos en los bolsillos al "chico perfecto". Realmente la respuesta era obvia, pero es "L".

-¿No es lógico, Ryuuzaki? Preparándome para dormir por supuesto-Contestó con cierta inquietud y mirándolo de reojo.

Mientras continuaba con el perfecto armado de lo que sería su "cama". Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para reorganizar de manera precisa, armónica y más alineada posible que quedara en relación con el punto medio de los ejes coordenados de simetría aritmética y geométrica en conjunto al movimiento de inercia gravitacional de la tierra…Realmente pensó hacerlo así.

Cuando ya pasados 14 minutos, el joven mayor, ansioso y manipulador escrutó.

-Light-kun la verdad no es necesario que hagas ese tipo de cosas. Porque Watari nos preparo una habitación con todo lo que necesitamos para nuestras horas de descanso-Con un dedo en la boca y con la mirada hacia el techo-Haces cosas que son realmente muy innecesarias Light-kun, deberías corregir esos malos hábitos-Expresó moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

La deformidad de la vena asesina de Light era impresionante.

-Y… ¡¿Me lo dices hasta ahora?!-Exclamó exaltado y empuñando la mano.

-No deberías exaltarte Yagami-kun. No es bueno para tu salud, recuerda lo estresado que éstas. Pero no te preocupes te entiendo…Bueno en ese proceso estoy, no me exijas demasiado, pero todo estará bien, es más…-Se interrumpió para meter su mano al bolsillo y sacar un pedazo que realmente no se podría saber si era comestible de una especie de mezcla de un "dulce" de chocolate con fresas semilíquido. Entregándoselo directo en su mano mientras que ponía su otra mano en el hombro del chico-…Toma Light-kun, que lo disfrutes…-

¿El rostro de Light?...simplemente increíble.

Después, de subir unas escaleras y estar ya dentro de la habitación. Que era verdaderamente muy demasiado simple. Era de un amplio espacio, de una completa tonalidad blanca, con dos camas blancas y una pequeña mesita blanca al lado de la puerta…blanca. Ciertamente hecha al espectacular y asombroso estilo de L.

El momento más esperado llegó. Los dos adentro, la puerta cerrada, la luz encendida. Las miradas de desafió y preocupación provenientes de los jóvenes brillantes se apoderaban de la situación, cada uno calculaba al otro, tratando de averiguar quien haría el primer y más importante movimiento de la noche.

Realmente era difícil. Necesitaba toda una reestructuración psicológica y fisiológica de la situación. Esto era un reto que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Así se mantuvieron por unos largos minutos, ninguno quería perder ésta terrible "batalla" en el que los dos eran líderes.

Cuando de repente algo inesperado sucedió…

_**Continuara**_

_

* * *

__Sí que si… otro capitulo más. A que los deje con la intriga de lo inesperado que ocurrió, soy malita x). Pero ta vez prometo actualizar en una semana para que sepan lo que ocurrió, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa x). __Les doy mil gracias por leer mi historia y para los que me dejan comentarios multiplicado por 2 ). Me dejan muy súper ultra feliz._

_Sí sólo les interesa pueden dejarme una opinión, comentario o tomatazo, será bienvenido. Besos y sigan leyéndome._


	4. La noche especial II

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_**La noche especial II**_

Así se mantuvieron por unos largos minutos, ninguno quería perder ésta "terrible" batalla. La primera noche en que dormirían apartados de los demás. La primera noche en que dormirían "_juntos_". Aunque en ella les costara la vida.

Cuando de repente algo inesperado sucedió.

Un estruendoso golpe se hizo presente en la habitación, que desencajo por completo a los "encadenados", asustándolos de tal manera que no pudieron evitar dar un salto de la tan sorpresiva e inesperada intromisión. Sacándolos de las mil y una cavilaciones que planeaban en silencio.

Tanto así que Light se separo lo bastante de Ryuuzaki para dejar una cadena un tanto tensa. Mientras que Ryuuzaki palideció de tal forma…Bueno si realmente se podía estar más blanco. Pero de que había cambio…Lo había.

Los genios parpadearon incrédulos y al mismo tiempo dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada. Era el despreciable personaje que sus mentes en secreto maquinaban. Sí, lamentablemente para culminar el fantástico "Día de Light", era Matsuda.

-Lo siento si los asuste, pero la puerta se abrió de repente. Yo sólo me asome, para verificar sí estaban bien o necesitaban algo.-Exclamó sonriente y con una pequeña gota cayendo a duras penas de su sien, mientras se disponía a entrar en aquella extraña habitación. Su andar no duro por mucho, ya que al dar un par de pasos adentro de la habitación y para alegría de los presentes. Aquel chico ignorante por naturaleza cayó de bruces al suelo tras enredarse con una torturadora cadena.

-Otra de las estupideces de Matsuda. Bueno ¿En qué estábamos Yagami-kun?-

-Ryuuzaki- Le llamó la atención- ¿Matsuda, estas bien?- Le dijo mientras le tocaba un hombro.-

-Eh, sí mas o menos…gracias por preocuparte por mi Light- Exclamó alucinado y con lagrimas en los ojos.-Traje algunos juegos para pasar el rato¿que les parece?-Decía con un brillo en los ojos.-Les explicare como se juega el ajedrez.-

Después de 10 minutos

-Entonces comencemos¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-Dijo el "descerebrado de nacimiento" a los jóvenes.

-No tengo deseos de jugar-

-Yo no malgastare mí tiempo contigo.-

Era de esperarse que el chico quedara petrificado y con centenares de bolitas de nieve cayendo en su cabeza, tapándolo hasta ahogarlo. Pero la verdad ¿a quien le importa eso?

Luego de deshacerse fácilmente de aquella molestia, por fin habían quedado _solos._

-Bueno, entonces Ryuuzaki ¿Cómo será la distribución de las camas y los lugares para dejar nuestras ropas?-Dijo Light luego de unos minutos en los que nuevamente ninguno decía una palabra-

-La verdad, es que esperaba que tú Light-kun, me señalaras los lugares-Exclamó dubitativo y con su famoso pulgar en los labios-

-Eh. Bueno esta bien. Tú Ryuuzaki, dormirás en la cama de la derecha y yo dormiré en la de la izquierda. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sí, Yagami-kun, me parece una buena elección. Entonces a dormir-Dicho esto, los dos se aproximaron a lo que serían de hoy en adelante sus camas.

Ryuuzaki, se aproximó a su camita, estiró su mano debajo de la almohada e inmediatamente sacó unas prendas de vestir. Sí, lo que serían sus "pijamas". Era una camiseta de mangas largas blanca y un pantalón delgado de tela azul. Seguramente fue Watari, quien guardó las prendas en aquel lugar. Para su pequeño niñito. La verdad no se podía esperar menos. Así que se las puso aún sentado a espaldas de Light, sin el menor cuidado.

Light se acercó a lo que sería ahora su cama, recogió sus pijamas que momentos en los que echaron a esa pequeña molestia, había buscado en el salón. Ahora se encontraban perfectamente dobladas encima del lecho. Cuidadosamente se desvestía como queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de arruga, en sus prendas, mientras que una vez hecho esto, las doblaba y encimaba. Comenzando a colocar con el mayor de los cuidados su pijama de tela suave color azul con rayas amarillas, haciendo combinación las dos piezas.

Luego de unos minutos realmente irrelevantes. Los dos yacían "acostados". Bueno la verdad sólo uno estaba acostado, por que el otro seguía en aquella posición que desinteresadamente deformaba cada vez más su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ryuuzaki?-

-Necesito…necesito…hambre…-

-¿Qué cosa¿Te encuentras bien?-Esto si que era raro. E incluso para una persona tan rara como Ryuuzaki.

-Necesito…Necesito un pastel...-Esta vez dio vuelta su cabeza y miró directamente a su compañero, con los ojos tan desorbitados que brillaban en la oscuridad. Era una enigmática situación.

Luego de ir a la cocina por una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas con chocolate y una taza de café humeante, ya se encontraba L sentado en su cama devorándolos y con aquella sonrisa de gatito en sus labios.

-Light-kun…no me apetece tomar café. Te lo doy-Estiró su brazo para dárselo-

-No, gracias, no me apetece-Al momento de decirlo su mano chocó con la taza y el café se derramo por completo en el cobertor del chico denominado "Kira".

-Que torpe eres Light-kun, que lamentable lo que ha ocurrido. Te compadezco…Bueno que duermas bien.-Dicho aquel sarcasmo se acomodo de lado, encogió sus piernas y se arropo-

-Hey…

-Está bien…toma-Antes de cualquier dicho, sacó uno de los dos cobertores de su cama y se lo dio…

Todos cómodos, arropados y _"felices". Comenzando a entrar a aquel lugar lleno de magia y amor, en el que las nubes y el sol te saludan y te sonríen acompañados por Mickey Mouse y su barita._

_Buenas noches a todos._

_

* * *

_

_Sí que si…Otro capitulo más :)…Por fin se preguntaran…Lo se , yo prometí subir este capitulo en un plazo de una semana, pero la verdad no contaba en lo absoluto, de que tuve un corte temporal de mi conexión a Internet, por lo que tuve que esperar, hasta reestablecerla. Perdón a todos los lectores. La verdad no se si habrá quedado muy bien ésta continuación, no estoy muy segura :/, pero por favor juzguen ustedes se los agradecería mucho. _

_Gracias por esperar y por leer mi historia. Sí sólo les interesa pueden dejarme alguna opinión, sugerencia, comentario o tomatazo…todo será bienvenido. Besos a todos. Bye bye. :) _

_PD: Se preguntaran ¿Qué es eso del final? x) Bueno es un pequeño comentario sarcástico sobre anti-Mickey Mouse. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo x)._


	5. ¿Realmente Amigos?

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_**¿Realmente Amigos?**_

Era el comienzo de un nuevo Día lleno de emoción y aventura en las vidas de los detectives. La inimaginable y a la vez irónica tarea de atrapar a la persona con quien compartían "día y noche" se les hacía cada vez más difícil, pero con una iniciativa sacada de los lugares más recónditos de su alma, los ayudaba a estar en pie cada mañana. Siendo el punto de encuentro la oficina central.

Aunque uno comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la interminable cacería.

-Ryuuzaki, he encontrado una serie de expedientes e informes que necesitamos¿te gustaría verlos?- Exclamó para llamar la atención de su compañero de puesto, que hoy se encontraba "raramente" muy callado, situación que Light intuyó de inmediato.

Pero el chico como hipnotizado por la pantalla del ordenador, que por lo demás se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, no contesto al llamado de atención del menor del grupo. Esto si que lo desencajó por completo. ¿Qué le ocurría al _pobre chico_?

-Hey Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki, te estoy hablando.-No había caso, el chico "raro" seguía como hipnotizado.-_Muy listo Ryuuzaki, otro de tus juegos mentales, pero no caeré, deberías de tenerlo muy claro ya-_ Pensó con altanería creyendo encontrar finalmente el "problema"

-Perdón Yagami-kun, pero ¿con quién hablas?, por que yo no veo a nadie aparte de nosotros.-Exclamó por fin ésta vez mirándolo de reojo y con un gesto de cierto alejamiento.

-"…", pero si eras tú quien no me…-Fue interrumpido, aquella acechadora vena comenzaba a latir-

-Sabes Yagami-kun, creo que se podrá interpretar de forma extraña, pero la verdad me siento un poco cansado.-Exclamó desde su silla y fijando nuevamente la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

_-¿¡Que!?_-Con disimulo se afirmó del escritorio para evitar caer de espaldas al suelo, situación que logró con escaso éxito-._No, esto es producto de mi imaginación… ¿Ryuuzaki cansado?, si por él fuera, se amarraría al trabajo…Bueno…ya lo hizo y lo peor es que conmigo…_.- ¿No estarás enfermo?-Interrogó ésta vez teniendo la total atención del "gran amigo"

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?-

-_Decir la verdad ó mentir_…-Eh bueno…no, sólo te vez un poco agotado, sí un poco agotado.- Muy bien sabía que sus dotes para fingir los tenía muy bien desarrollados. Claro, por que verdaderamente su rostro estaba considerablemente demacrado. "¿Realmente aquel chico estaba vivo?"

-¡¿Qué…Light, éstas enfermo?!... ¡No, no puede ser, hay que llamar al médico de inmediato…no te mueras Light, espérame por favor iré por el médico!-Exclamado por el seudo chico descerebrado. Simplemente increíble, quien se iba a imaginar que en el momento menos esperado el famoso y nunca bien ponderado Matsuda iba a salir con otra de sus _"estupideces",_ para después salir corriendo en _busca de un médico_. Los rostros de incredulidad y desatino de las mentes brillantes eran impresionantes.

-"…"

-"…", Yagami-kun. No me siento bien y creo que es por tú culpa, por hacerme trabajar tanto….-Musitó con un estornudo, acompañado de su peculiar forma de sentarse, observando el techo y con su famoso dedo en los labios.

-Por mí culpa eh, por mí culpa…-Pronunciaba en susurros cada vez más sonoros. Empuñando su mano derecha cada vez más fuerte y con su inapreciable vena entrando en su ya conocida cacería. "_Esto no se veía bien"._

-Perdón… Light-kun¿Dijiste algo?... Deberías hablar más fuerte-Dijo entre estornudos.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente!…¡primero me dices que estás enfermo y claro como no lo vas a estar. Sí te pasas todo el día descalzo rasguñando y jugando con los dedos de tus pies y para colmo lo único que comes son dulce, éstas loco, como no te vas a enfermar Ryuuzaki!-

En un movimiento cargado de ira estiró uno de sus brazos con desenfreno haciendo tensar y tirar de la cadena, haciendo que su "casi eterno" compañero desde la silla cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, estrellándose de lado, quedando a espaldas del susodicho criminal. Los ojos de Light casi pasan a imitar a los del caído, se sorprendió tanto, que incluso pensó en…"lo peor".

-¡Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki!...yo no quería lastimarte, fue un accidente. Por favor háblame… -El sentimiento de culpa lo comenzaba a embargar y a desesperar.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo yaciente en el suelo, comenzaba con parsimonia y a escuchar algo que crujía considerablemente, se separó un poco de la extrañeza.-…Ryuuzaki…-Musitó antes que el chico que se dio por aludido de un movimiento muy ágil quedo sentado, en su ya muy conocida situación.

-¡Light-kun, mira lo que encontré!...Estaban debajo de la mesa. Con esto me podré recuperar rápidamente-Exclamó muy animado, sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de _"galletas de chocolate"._

-_Yo preocupado por ti. ¿Y tú me sales con una caja de chocolate?...Valla, nunca cambiaras…L…-_Se dijo para sí, mientras la tranquilidad volvía al mirar tan animadamente comer como un niño a su _"amigo". _

-¡Light, el doctor ya llegó!... ¡Por favor aguanta, no te mueras!-Decía mientras lloraba a mares el idiota de Matsuda, mientras corría por todos lados.

_-__"¡Que hecho yo para merecer esto!"- Frase para el oro…Viva Light Yagami_

_

* * *

_

_Si que si, listo otro capitulo…Por fin uuf!! x). Gracias, si a ti, por leer mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho, y espero con ansias que te dirijas a aquel botoncito morado, para dejarme un comentario. Claro, si sólo te interesa :). Mil besos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic de humor, para que veamos de una perspectiva diferente y divertida esta Maravillosa obra "Death Note".Esperando que la hayan disfrutado. Y con la finalidad de haberles sacado una sonrisa a todos._

_Besos y abrazos_

_PD: Saludos a mi querida amiga judi42 (vez que te los mande x), ahora te toca a ti)_


	6. Preludio al Día Libre

_**Preludio al Día Libre**_

Conforme iban pasando las horas, los días y las semanas; se comenzaban a sentir los estragos de las agotadoras jornadas de trabajo que emprendían los detectives a diario. En sus cabezas comenzaba a retumbar la frase _"Día Libre…por favor",_ pero afortunadamente para Ryuuzaki, ninguno tenía el valor para decirlo abiertamente. Eso era lo que él creía.

-Uuuf…Mogi, Ide...Esto de trabajar casi las 24 horas del día me tiene cansadísimo, sí incluso en estos últimos días ni me he bañado y eso no es muy bueno.-Se expresaba abiertamente…sí el idolatrado Matsuda estirado en un sillón de la oficina con el ceño fruncido, dando la espalda a los detectives.-…Ese engreído de Ryuuzaki debería darnos unos Días libres…Creé que somos sus esclavos ¿acaso? No me cae bien... ¿No es cierto?

-Mm.…Matsuda, Creó que deberías calmarte y…callarte, no pienses así de Ryuuzaki…él es una buena persona… ¿No es así Mogi?-Comentaba Ide, en voz baja haciéndose el idiota…ante la incomoda situación.-

Mogi no se dio por aludido, atinando sólo a agachar su cabeza, repleta de gotitas cayendo de su sien.

-Así que…descansando en el trabajo Matsuda-san y hablando mal de los demás, sabes…eso no es muy bueno, no oh-Decía el chico pálido en voz alta, moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación-

Matsuda se levanto de inmediato del sillón con la cabeza agachada, al escuchar la conocida voz del chico que "no le cae bien" detrás suyo. Las gotitas en las sienes de los demás eran vergonzosas.

-Lo siento Ryu…Ryuuzaki, no fue mí intención, eh dicho cosas sin pensar, pero vamos, tú sabes que no son verdad….-Evidentemente que no era así.

-Lo sé, lo sé…soy tan buena persona que te lo perdono…Pero, pero…-Decía dirigiendo sus pupilas al techo.

-Ryuuzaki, por favor, pídeme lo que tú quieras…lo que sea…

-Así que lo que sea eh…Bueno está bien…quiero que me vayas a comprar un pastel de chocolate relleno con crema de nuez, cubierto con fresas…-Decía como hipnotizado mirando el techo y saboreando sus pálidos labios…

-No te preocupes, queridísimo Ryuuzaki…vuelvo inmediatamente con tu encargo…-Dicho esto salió hecho un rayo del edificio en busca del codiciado pastel. Los rostros de los demás reflejaba lo vergonzoso y…hay que decirlo lamentablemente…"idiota" que era el pobre sometido de Matsuda.

-Oye Ryuuzaki, ¿que clase de castigo es ese?-Recriminó Light

-Uno para deshacerse momentáneamente de Matsuda-san…Exacto Light-kun, el pastel que le dije lo invente, así que tendrá por lo menos para unas 3 horas a fuera.-Expresó con una sonrisa gatito.-

Suspiró-Lo sabía…

-Dime Light-kun, crees tú que ¿nos merecemos un día libre?...Porque pensándolo bien, recuperaríamos las energías, para volver a trabajar a tiempo completo, como en un principio…De seguro nos haría bien…-

-Estaría bien Ryuuzaki, creo que tod…-Fue interrumpido por un tirón de la cadena.- Hey espera… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a avisarle a Misa-san, de seguro le encantará ir…Me pregunto Light-kun… ¿Qué tipo de traje de baño le gusta usar?, Tengo que saber cual le gusta…–Decía con su saboreado dedo en la boca y con un curioso "brillo" en los ojos. Mientras se aproximaban a la habitación de Misa.

-Sabes Ryuuzaki…la verdad…a mi…también me gustaría saber…-Decía sorprendentemente Light, observando al lado contrario, los ojos de Ryuuzaki no se hicieron esperar para posarse sobre él.-

-No te preocupes Light-kun, te entiendo…Como somos amigos, guardare tu secreto…A veces hay que aceptar cuando se está locamente enamorado.-Expresó sosteniendo el hombro de Light.

-Ryuuzaki…no es lo que piensas...-Dijo antes que el nombrado chico abriera la puerta de la habitación.-

-Hola Misa-san…Vinimos a invitarte para una salida el fin de semana…

-¡Siii!... ¡Por fin tengo cita con mi Light!...-Exclamó Misa estirando los brazos para quedar dando pequeños brincos en el sillón.-

-_Espero que esto no sea un desastre…-_Meditó con una resignada sonrisa.

_-Esto será interesante…-_Me siento emocionado…-Pronunció con una sonrisa gatito.

_Si que siii…Otro capitulo terminado, prontito se vendrá la continuación que estará igual de entretenida que está…Espero que te haya gustado leerla, y si quieres dejarme algún tipo de crítica, opinión, sugerencia o lo que tú quieras, ya sabes a donde dirigirte… (Queda sólo un poquitín más abajo__…por favor!!) Gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos…Nos leemos pronto._

_PD: MATSUDA VOLVERA ALGUN DÍA…xD_


	7. Día Libre Parte I

_Disfrutenlo! _

**

* * *

**

**El Día Libre**

_(Parte Uno)_

Siii, por fin ha llegado el tan esperado "Día Libre", gracias a las habladurías y acciones del chico descerebrado, _obligando_ a Ryuuzaki a dar un día de descanso a los detectives, que pensándolo bien les serviría para retomar las energías y trabajar a tiempo completo como en un principio. Sí, estaba todo fríamente calculado.

-¡¡Light!!...¡Siii, por fin saldremos juntos!- Error, por fin saldrían "todos" juntos. Emocionada Misa gritaba, mientras se aproximaba a toda prisa para caer en los brazos de su amado Light, escoltada de Mogi cargado con todo tipo de artículos traídos por la joven _estrella_.

Después de esperar unos minutos la llegada de la joven actriz en la oficina central, ahora sí el grupo estaba completo, preparado y listo para por fin tener el tan codiciado "_día libre_ ".

-Excelente…veo que amaneciste muy animada Misa-san, supongo que estas muy feliz por salir con Light-kun ¿no es así?-

-Claro que estoy feliz con salir en una romántica cita con mi Light, y creo que él también está emocionado en salir con Misa¿verdad?, dile cuanto hemos esperado este momento querido Light.-Decía ligeramente sonrojada, apegada al brazo del chico y formando pequeños círculos en el abdomen de Light.

-Y Bueno…dime Ryuuzaki¿finalmente a donde vamos a ir?

-Light-kun esta todo listo para que el día lo pasemos en la playa… ¿Te parece bien?-Cuestionó mientras comenzaban a retomar rumbo fuera del edificio.

-Sí Ryuuzaki, me parece una muy buena elección, así lograremos recuperar energías, y continuar la búsqueda para atrapar a Kira…Hey Misa no te quedes atrás, que ya nos vamos…!-Exclamó el menor del grupo ojeando ligeramente a la joven señalada como Misa, para seguir su rumbo despreocupadamente. Claro, la chica rubia, casi no se dio por aludida, ya que se encontraba luchando por salir de un estado de congelamiento.

-¡Light no te vayas!-Exclamó mientras salía corriendo del edificio.

-¡MisaMisa!...su equipaje!...-Alzando la voz expresó Mogi, tratando de correr lo más rápido que pudo tras de la chica, pero el peso de la cantidad de cosas que traía pudo con él logrando que de repente tropezará lanzando en el aire la cantidad de cosas que traía, para caer en picada sobre la cabeza de un inmóvil detective, medio moribundo debajo del equipaje. La historia de Mogi.

**-.-.-. **

Luego de un viaje que duro aproximadamente un par de horas conducidos por Watari. Ya habían llegado al tan esperado lugar. Era una playa privada, por lo que había unas cuantas personas, pero estaban alejadas del sitio en el que iban a descansar.

-Que bien se siente el lugar, el sol esta tibio, la brisa del mar esta muy fresca, la arena es blanca y suave. De verdad que haz elegido un excelente lugar… ¿no es así Ryuuzaki?-Decía el castaño con el torso desnudo, parado observando el mar con las manos en la cadera, dándole la espalda al joven pálido.

-Ammmh_…-¿Por qué habré elegido este espantoso lugar?, la arena se me colma por debajo de mi camiseta y hasta de mis pantalones...Mi genialidad no permite este tipo de cosas, esto es culpa de Light-kun, mira que traerme a un lugar como este…Espera… ¿y si me los saco?-_Contestó el chico con una especie de gruñido, mientras se encontraba sentado en una manta puesta en la arena, escondido debajo de la sombrilla enfrente de su ordenador y de una pequeña nevera con golosinas. Pensando en como librarse de la arena. Espera¡es una playa!

-Perdón Ryuuzaki, no te escuche lo que m…-No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando observo totalmente asombrado, como su _"mejor amigo" _se embetunaba como _paranoico _y a una velocidad sorprendente la crema protectora del sol grado 60 en las extremidades, cara y en su descubierto _"abdomen"._

-_¿Éste tendrá una especie de trauma con el sol?-_Pensaba irónicamente Light, mientras una gotita comenzaba a bajar de su sien.

-Hey Light…Misa esta lista para que disfrutemos de nuestra cita…-Dijo en voz alta la joven famosa, atrayendo la atención de los compañeros de cadenas que inmediatamente voltearon sus cabezas para verla. Vestía un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco con pequeñas flores color rosa, dejando a la vista su delgada figura.- ¿Cómo me veo Light?-Obviamente quería hacerle sentir…algo, por más pequeño que fuese.

-Como siempre Misa-san, sólo un poco más desnuda-Decía el chico con su ya famoso dedo en sus labios y una sonrisa gatito. Evidentemente no era lo que en verdad pensaba. La expresión en sus ojos era…ligeramente…distinta.

-Es verdad, Ryuuzaki tiene razón, te vez un poco mas desnuda, deberías ponerte algo encima no vaya a ser que te enfermes…Toma ponte esto.-Dijo tendiéndole su camiseta. La expresión del rostro de Misa era increíble.

-¡Misa no pedirte tu opinión Ryuuzaki, no te entrometas!-Enfadada le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a acercarse a Ryuuzaki que degustaba un pastel de piña que recién había sacado de la nevera.

-Misa no pelees, quédate tranquila y ponte la camiseta que te pase-

-Sí Misa-san, hazle caso a tu querido Light-kun-La infaltable molesta ironía de Ryuuzaki. Un Clásico.

-Misa sólo hacerlo por Light, tonto Ryuuzaaa!…-Fue lo último que dijo, tras enredar sus pies en la "bendita cadena" y caer de bruces a la manta y al…sí lamentablemente para L su pastel de piña, embarrando el rostro de la rubia. ¡¿Por qué siempre su pastel?! … ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?!... Bueno, si hacer técnicas mortuorias con sus principales sospechosos y encerrarlos las 24 horas, por más de 50 días…en el fondo no era tanto…Bueno ¿realmente se lo merecía?...

_**Continuará…**_

_

* * *

_

Listo y entregado. Espero que les haya gustado, por que la verdad yo sola me reía de todo lo que pasaba xD…Gracias si que siii…por todos los comentarios que he recibido, y que hacen muy feliz a esta autora…Pero por favor síganme escribiendo para saber si les sigue gustando esta historia o pónganme lo que sea, aunque aún no se bien cuantos capítulos va a tener, supongo que va a depender de la capacidad cerebral mía xD… 

_Este capítulo originalmente tenía varias paginas, pero preferí partirlo en dos, así igual los dejo con el suspenso, y no se me hace tan largo, la continuación esta lista así que espero subirla la próxima semana._

_Bueno besos y abrazos para todoos…_

_BYE BYE :)_


	8. Día Libre Parte II

__

_Disfrutenlo! _

**

* * *

**

**El Día Libre**

_(Parte Dos) _

-Aaaah!... ¡Tonto Ryuuzaki, todo esto es culpa tuya!…Pero ya vas a ver¡me las vas a pagar! …-Justo al terminar de dar su sentencia a Ryuuzaki, la chica había salido corriendo en dirección al mar.

-Mmm?...-Expresó el chico condenado a lo que fuese, estaba totalmente despreocupado mientras bebía de un pequeño termo unos sorbos de su infaltable café, con su ya camiseta puesta.

Light totalmente resignado se había dejado caer en la arena, a la espera de lo que su novia haría… ¿qué más podía hacer?

A los pocos minutos volvía Misa, con algo entre sus manos; era una especie de frasco...no, era algo más grande, era como una cubeta, si…una cubeta gris, con un liquido en su interior…Sí era una cubeta con…¿agua?…Si eso era, ahora lo veían bien…Espera…¿una cubeta con agua?

-¡Me las vas a pagar Ryuuzaki!...Toma esto-Fue cuando le lanzó un poco del agua a Ryuuzaki, pero este ágilmente se hizo a un lado atrayendo eso sí, a su _mejor amigo_ Light-kun, empapándolo entero…

-Aaaah Light!...Perdóname, no fue mi intención, todo esto es culpa de Ryuuzaki…Lo siento, lo siento…-Exclamaba la rubia, mientras lanzaba al aire la cubeta con el agua restante, y se lanzaba sobre su amor a primera vista.

-Mmm…Ya esta bien, estas cosas pasan…no te preocupes, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer…pídele disculpas a Ryuuzaki-Ya totalmente resignado no le quedaba más que sacar a la luz su "buen corazón".

-...Esta bien Light, pero que quede claro, que solo lo hago por ti…-Decía con decenas de corazoncitos saliendo de su sien. ¿Qué tierno no?...- (Sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a decir)…Ryuuzaki, yo te quería decir que…bueno yo…que, tal ves me propase un poco, pero… ¡Aaah!... ¿por qué te corriste?...ton… ¿Light, que te pasa?- Se interrumpió a si misma e interrogó al ver la cara de pánico que tenia su amado.

-Ryuu…Ryuuzaki…-Balbuceo casi blanco

-¡¿Light, qué es eso?!-Exclamó apuntando con el dedo a su pálido amigo.

Cuando los dos más jóvenes del grupo lograron prestar su completa atención, sus bocas formaron unas perfectas "O", al divisar que el detective más famoso del mundo yacía sentado en su posición habitual con la desconocida, hasta ahora, cubeta gris puesta en su cabeza tapándola completamente y dejándolo empapado hasta la _pelvis, _mientras que sostenía un pequeño termo que contuvo alguna vez café.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿estás bien?-El primero que se acercó sigiloso fue Light, que cuidadosamente fue subiendo la cubeta poco a poco, hasta retirarla completamente y dejarla aun lado.

-¡¿Light, qué es eso?!-Este susto si que fue mayor, ya que el chico estaba inmóvil y con los ojos extrañamente blancos, mientras que tiritaba ligeramente.

-¡Ryuuzaki…háblame!-El joven Yagami lo movía, para llamar su atención

-Mee…me que…me quem…-Decía con dificultad, cuando giró completamente su cabeza para quedar mirándolos con unos desorbitado ojos directamente.-…Me quemó…-Expresó cuando quedó medianamente inconciente y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Misa trae agua! ...¡Rápido!-Inmediatamente Misa fue a buscar agua a la playa, mientras que observando detenidamente el cuerpo del moribundo, pudo dar cuenta de los pequeños humos y vapores que sobresalían de la parte baja del abdomen, en la pelvis y más específicamente en sus _genitales_. Lo siento tenía que decirlo.

-¡Light!...ya traje el ¡aguaa…!-

-No Misa… ¡dos veces noooo!-

(Splash) Dos veces si, para la mala suerte de Light la problemática cubeta cobró unas repetidas victimas en las manos del segundo Kira, empapando nuevamente a los dos genios, con la diferencia que esta vez uno había caído encima del otro y este estaba lentamente despertando de su estado de inconciencia, mientras que la joven estrella se encontraba abrazada a la espalda de Light. Vaya situación comprometedora. Que embrollo de cuerpos. ¿A quién le molestaría?

-… ¿Light-kun¿Misa-san¿qué hacen en el suelo?...y ¿considerablemente encima mío, mientras estoy completamente empapado?-_Queda una minúscula posibilidad de que intentaran hacer "algo" conmigo, mientras me encontraba medio inconciente mm…-_

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ryuuzaki!-Gritó Misa mientras le jalaba el mojado y pegado cabello

-Misa, te vuelvo a repetir, por favor deja de pelear…

-Por favor Yagami-kun controla a tu novia- Exclamaba mientras intentaba quitar las manos de la joven _diva _de su cabello ayudado por su amigo.

Cuando las peleas, las ironías, y ya casi las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo que se daba este raro trío no podían ser peores, llegó lo infaltable e imaginable.

De pronto la pantalla del ordenador se prendió repentinamente, todo se congeló.

-Ryuuzaki, me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar ajedrez, es que me siento muy aburrido en la ofici...-ShockHasta ese momento el pequeño Matsuda a un no tenía traumas, hasta ahora.

Ver a Light, su compañero de trabajo, su compañero de equipo, su _amigo personal, _en un pequeño montón de cuerpos semidesnudos mojados y desordenados haciendo ciertas poses extravagantes, era algo que le partía su frágil y sensible corazón.

-¡Ryuuzaki! ... ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de obligar a Light a hacer ese tipo de cosas?!-Reclamaba vía _Internet_.

-_No tengo más pasteles, mí café se ha derramado completamente¡Me he bañado dos veces en el día! Y finalmente una estupidez de Matsuda... ¡Kira a caso estoy siendo controlado por ti!...Este si que fue un día interesante..._- Estoy deprimido -

_

* * *

_

Terminado y entregado. Mmm ¿Le siguen viendo futuro?, me he desanimado un poco, por eso no había subido. Cuando vaya terminando les iré avisando. Pero igualmente espero que les siga gustando y besos a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un comentario, de verdad que me emociona en demasía recibirlos y me incitan a seguir imaginando aventuras y situaciones para dejarlas impresas en palabras :) 

_IMPORTANTE: POR FAN Y PARA FANS._

_Besos y muchísimas gracias por leer..._


	9. Objetos anhelados I

_Disfrutenlo!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Objetos anhelados_**

_(Parte uno)_

Era una mañana cualquiera, con un par de chicos encadenados cualquiera, todo muy normal en una central de investigación repleta de detectives sedientos de justicia para encontrar al asesino que solo necesita un nombre y la cara del ser que será sacrificado por sus pecados y posterior desaparición para la limpieza progresiva y total de este mundo. Claro, un día cualquiera.

-Mmm...¿Ahora sí estas listo Light-kun?...-

Llevaba formulando la misma pregunta a su _mejor amigo_ durante unos 15 minutos, mientras que éste sólo respondía con una señal con su mano, sentado el mayor en su posición habitual, observando lo que hacía detalladamente, teniendo puesta su mirada a todo segundo. Analizándolo, estudiándolo, intuyendo su próximo movimiento del que acertaba inmediatamente.

-...Bueno, he terminado...-

Para el alivio del joven desaliñado, Light por fin había terminado su tan repetido y sagrado ritual de la mañana, después de finalmente unos 50 minutos de estarse mirando en un espejo de tamaño mediano que había instalado en la habitación...terminaba de bañarse, de escoger su ropa de una forma que combinaran los colores y las telas, de vestirse con la ropa totalmente planchada, de arreglar su cabello utilizando una cantidad de productos para mantenerlo sedoso, brillante y manejable...Un pequeño, pero perceptible suspiro proveniente del chico de la camiseta (eternamente blanca) se hacía presente...Light se percató de ello inmediatamente.

-Deberías concentrarte en atrapar a Kira en vez de estar mirándome todo este tiempo...-Decía observándolo de reojo a través del espejo, mientras que con una mano se estiraba la camisa azul semi abotonada y con la otra arreglaba su cabello.

-Light-kun tienes toda la razón, pero cabe un pequeño problema...es que estamos encadenados, y debemos ir para todos los lugares juntos, por lo que ahora no puedo acceder a la investigación que tenía planificada para hoy, gracias a tu vanidad y egocentrismo.

Golpe bajo, debía controlarse aunque doliera.

-Preocuparse de la apariencia personal no te hace vanidoso

-Preocuparse en demasía de la apariencia personal si te hace un vanidoso

-No preocuparse de la apariencia personal, te convierte en un cara de panda con ojos desorbitados.

Otro golpe bajo, esta vez ya estaban en posición defensiva uno frente al otro, desafiándose con la mirada.

-Supongo que si no eres vanidoso, no habrá problema en que me deshaga de ese espejo.-Expresaba ya con el espejo en las manos y aflojando su agarre cada vez más. Comprobando la resistencia de Light, estaba seguro de lo que venía después.

_-Así que me estas probando, para saber hasta donde llega mi res__istencia...Buen intento Ryuuzaki..._- Pensaba mientras una pequeña sonrisilla maliciosa comenzaba a aparecer en sus finos labios.

-_Sonrisa maliciosa, 8 por ciento...-_Entonces Yagami-kun, ¿que dices?...-Esta discusión si que comenzaba a emocionarlo, aparecía su sonrisa gatito.

-Crees que eres el único que puede manipular a los demás...Me temo que no...-Pronunciaba mientras que abría un cajón del pequeño velador junto a las camas y sacaba de su interior un paquete reluciente de "galletas de chocolate".

Los ojos del detective brillaron de codicia por poseer ese pequeño paquete en sus manos y poder disfrutar de su seguramente exquisito contenido.

-_Buena jugada Yagami-kun..._- No esperaba menos de ti.

Ahora los dos se encontraban con el objeto anhelado del otro, como en otras ocasiones se quedaron mirándose intensamente, descifrando los pensamientos de su contrincante y el próximo movimiento que sería totalmente estratégico. Como en cada momento de su convivencia comenzaba una nueva Confrontación de líderes.

_**Continuara...**_

_

* * *

_

Wiii por fin!, Hola a todos, tanto tiempo que no hacía una nueva entrega, siento el haber tardado tanto, quizás no tenga mucho perdón de ustedes, se merecen una explicación de esta irresponsable autora, pero en todo este tiempo he estado sin computador, por una serie de problemáticas que me aquejaron un tiempo, pero sigo viva y lista para seguir publicando...y para recompensar a mis queridos lectores les tengo unas sorpresitas, luego se darán cuenta.

_Bueno hablando del capitulo. Espero les guste, este par si que se las trae y sobre todo Light con el especial cuidado de su apariencia xD, amo lo del cara de panda con ojos desorbitados._

_Espero les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos y gracias a todos aquellos que han le preguntan a mi One-san Judi42 __(te quiero mucho) si aun estoy viva xD_

_Nos leemos pronto. Adiós._

_IMPORTANTE: POR FAN Y PARA FANS_


	10. Objetos anhelados II

_**Objetos anhelados**_

_  
(Parte Dos)_

El brillo de los ojos del chico de la cabellera revuelta era cada vez más intenso, al imaginar saborear el contenido de ese pequeño, reluciente y gordito paquete de galletitas cubiertas con mucho chocolate...y estaba seguro que eran de esas que tenían un ligero centro de crema de frutilla...si, podía imaginarse el crujir de cada una de ellas en su boca, mientras que con su lengua lamía delicadamente ese deseado centro de crema para terminar repasando el dulzor en cada una de las paredes de su húmeda boca...Ese paquete tenía que ser suyo a como de lugar.

-¿Ryuuzaki?...-Interrogó el chico "cuerpo perfecto" (baba) en un leve tono de voz al ver que este se encontraba con el pulgar en su boca, mirando al techo embobado y con un pequeño hilo de baba a punto de caer._- De seguro está pensando en como derrotarme...Con esa estúpida sonrisa no logrará que yo ceda...Ja!...¿te crees muy listo?, ya verás...-_ Expresaba egocéntricamente Light.

Esa sonrisa de chico (sexy) malvado totalmente confiado, se comenzaba a formar como tantas otras veces, su, "SU" espejo estaba en sucias garras ajenas de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir. Poco a poco comenzaba a desarrollar una cantidad de planes para arrebatar su queridísimo utensilio que lo ayudaba a verse esplendido cada día, si, podía imaginar la cantidad de veces que su espejito lo había salvado de seguros bochornos por dos pelitos parados y de las próximas sesiones de "belleza varonil" que de seguro vendrían en las siguientes horas...Ese espejo tenía que volver a sus manos como de lugar.

-¿Light-kun?...-Interrogó el chico "cara de panda" al ver como su _"amigo íntimo"_ con una sonrisa maligna, miraba al techo y movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa...Dejando entrever la infinidad de cosas que podría estar tramando, siendo el ganador en cada una de ellas...-Hey Light-kun...-No había respuesta- ¡Yagami-kun!...-No suficiente con eso, tiró ligeramente de la cadena haciendo perder el equilibrio al chico señalado cayendo sentado al suelo mientras que reaccionaba obligadamente.

-¡Idiota! –Exclamó empuñando la mano.

-Light-kun no deberías tratar así, a la persona que te salvo la vida, podrías haberte quedado estúpido para siempre.-Dijo con una convicción que ni el mismo se creyó.

-...Define persona idiota...

-No te preocupes, te perdono Yagami-kun.

-¡En que!...estábamos...-¿Quién no se irritaría?

-Aaah!...siii, en que me pasarías mi delicioso paquete...-Expresó con una gran sonrisa gatito extendiendo la mano.

-"..." ¿El dulce te ha vuelto loco?-

-"..." Lo intenté

Nuevamente se ponían en posición de defensa, esperando el feroz ataque del contrincante...obviamente eso nunca pasaría, el orgullo de ser el ganador sobrepasaba todo límite racional. Luego de permanecer unos largos minutos mirándose incansablemente, descifrando sus ideas, tratando de descubrir hasta los más oscuros deseos del otro, "inconcientemente" darse cuenta de los gritos de fervor que dan sus corazones al encontrarse nuevamente con aquella persona que enciende violenta, pero exquisitamente sus sentidos dispuestos a alborotarse a ritmos desenfrenados, entregándose al sofocante placer que sus cuerpos les piden cada vez que aquel se encuentra con su mirada, deseoso de hundirse en ese mar de pasiones que aquel le entregaría gustoso a disfrutar de llenarse de la reconfortante necesidad de poseerlo...aunque fuera por un arrebato de destino...Eso era un naciente "Am..."

-¡Liiiiight!, ¡Liiiiight!... ¡No, por favor!... ¡Tú solo tienes que mirar a Misa!...-...Misa ha interrumpido a la escritora... ¿En qué habría terminado la frase?

Los chicos fueron sacados de su estado de ensoñación, quedando mirando al unísono a la joven _idol_, que se lanzó a abrazar por la espalda a su "novio".

-Misa... ¿Por qué gritas tanto?- Interrogó el más joven

-Light solo mirar a Misa...No a Ryuuzaki.-Decía frotando su cara en la espalda de Light, haciéndole sentir unos pequeños escalofríos, que lo mantenían inmóvil.

-"..."

-Ryuuzaki tonto... ¡Light es mío!...- Decía mientras seguía frotando su cara enérgica.

-Muy bien Misa-san, no reprimas tus emociones y sigue demostrándole tu amor a Yagami-kun... no te preocupes, haz de cuenta que yo no estoy aquí...-Su famoso pulgar estaba haciéndose ver.

-No te entrometas...yo sólo haré lo que Light me diga -Expresó ligeramente ruborizada, esta vez haciendo pequeños círculos en su abdomen, aún abrazándolo por detrás.

-Misa...por...favor...para...-Respondió el chico en un hilo de voz casi robotizado, manteniendo la fortaleza en todo momento. Digno de Light.

-¿Qué Light?...No te escuché –

-Que pares...Misa...- Fue cuando intento zafarse del gran abrazo que le estaba manteniendo la chica. De un movimiento logró liberarse de la joven estrella, pero ocurrió algo que de un instante dejó helada su hasta ahora su "cálida" temperatura. ¿Cómo no lo calculo?, ¿Cómo dejó que sus instintos lo traicionarán? Eso jamás se lo había permitido...hasta ahora.

El tan codiciado paquete salió en caída libre desde las manos del joven bronceado...el tiempo se detuvo repentinamente, como si fuera lo último que sus ojos hubieran visto.

-_Nooooo...- _Fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar Light, mientras que trataba en cámara lenta estirar su mano para atrapar el paquete.

Fue justo en el momento en que el demonio con mascara de panda ágilmente se lanzó para alcanzar el "trofeo" que sostenía visiblemente feliz.

-Sabía que no te resistirías a tener el privilegio de ser comido por mí...-Le habló a las galletitas mientras acariciaba el paquete, teniendo el espejo bajo el brazo.

-Ryu...Ryuuzaki...-La venita de Light comenzaba a latir.

-Tranquilo Yagami-kun, si quieres compartiré un poco de las galletitas contigo...-Dijo con dos galletitas en cada mano, y un poco de chocolate en sus labios.

-Mmm...No gracias-_Malditasea ¿cómo pude traicionarme a mí mismo?...Eso nunca mas lo permitiré...-_

-Light-kun... ¿vienes o te quedaras parado? Hay que ir a trabajar...-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Por supuesto que iré...por alguna razón no tengo más alternativa...-Ironizó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-¡Light no me dejes!- Salió corriendo tras él.

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina central, se cruzaron con Matsuda.

-Oh, Light buenos días ¿Cómo estas hoy?...Ryuuzaki hola...

-Hol...-Light fue interrumpido.

-Oh, Hola Matsuda-san, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo...Oh mira Light tiene un regalo para ti...-Fue cuando le entregó el espejo.

-¿Para mí...de mi amigo Light?... ¡oh gracias queridísimo Light, esto nos hará amigos para siempre!...-Exclamó terriblemente emocionado al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que se lanzaba a abrazar al susodicho.

-¡¿Q-Q-Queeé?!...¡Ryuuzaki!...-

-Que idiota eres Matsuda por caer así...Bueno ¿Vamos a trabajar?

* * *

_Eso sería el fin de este capitulo...Imaginen la cara de los presentes, de lujo, siempre L saliendo con sus "bromas". De verdad que me reído yo misma con todo esto xD. Gracias a todo los que me dejan comentarios Judi42, Muaj!, Me :D y K-real...Besos especiales para ustedes.  
Gracias a todos por leer _

_POR FAN Y PARA FANS_


End file.
